


(it's hard just to) trust me

by stellatiate



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Spoilers, i can't not spoil 707's name, i love his name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatiate/pseuds/stellatiate
Summary: Underneath the miniature flood lights, Yoosung looks like an angel. Snowflakes glimmering in his blonde hair, eyes soft like petals. He’s beautiful.-—saeran & yoosung, stargazing.





	

“Seven says you like to look at the sky.”

Yoosung’s voice sounds strange in the night air. Maybe because Saeran isn’t all there, maybe because it is a raspy whisper through his gloved fingers, _maybe_. He gets lost in the reasons. He gets lost in the malleable depth of his voice.

“I don’t want to talk about Saeyoung,” is all he says in response. “You convinced him to let me out and that’s all there is.” The snow is still pure at their feet, footsteps hollowed out and scattered with dirt. Saeran notices the look of anguish in the lines of Yoosung’s face and follows it, traces it with his eyes like he is sculpting it himself. Yoosung is art, intricate and cathartic. Looking at him makes him feel something strong and unblemished.

He forgets all about the anguish.

Underneath the miniature flood lights, Yoosung looks like an angel. Snowflakes glimmering in his blonde hair, eyes soft like petals. He’s beautiful. The rest of him is wrapped in winter wear, his gloves clutched around the rusty chains of the swing set, eyes lost in the endless horizon.

“What do you want to talk about?” His question is careful, but not a trepidation stemmed from fear. It is more of apprehension than anything else, and Saeran lets his feet kick slowly out from underneath him as he thinks about it. His thoughts fall into the trenches he makes as he sways back and forth, the wind curving around him.

He frowns, deep lines at the edge of his mouth. “I don’t know—” Everything. Saeyoung tells him there are some things he just _can’t_ say, but he doesn’t truly understand when he _can_ say them.  Sitting in the serenity of the park with Yoosung makes him feel like he can say whatever is on his mind, and it worries him a little.

“Look, Saeran.” He grips his swing so suddenly that it tilts Saeran’s trajectory, tangling his legs slightly with the blonde’s. Yoosung’s eyes are glinting and his cheeks are red, but he’s sure it’s from the cold. “I didn’t convince Seven to let you out, you know. I asked you, because you can make the decision to go out on your own.”

His words make Saeran’s head stormy. Maybe because Saeran isn’t all there, maybe because he just wants to blame Saeyoung, _maybe_. He gets lost in the reasons. He gets lost in the newness of his autonomy and the pinprick tingle through his legs when Yoosung detangles them from one another.

“Looking at the sky is nice when you’re never allowed out,” he says plainly, though now the sky is cloaked with snowy clouds. It’s one of those cathartic things, one of those things that simply just belongs to him. Saeran is selfish of his few belongings and hobbies, and he can feel his heart growing greedy for Yoosung. It sounds ugly when he thinks it to himself, but Yoosung is art. Art is never ugly.

He forgets about all the greed.

Underneath the clouds and distant stars, Saeran reaches for Yoosung’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> i got a [**request**](http://stellatiate.tumblr.com/post/155557394450/anonymous-asked-stargazing-while-camping-for-any) and decided it would be yooran. i'd appreciate any and all feedback, as usual :)


End file.
